Yuletide Affections
by chibiNeko192
Summary: ONE-SHOT: The people of Sengoku Jidai have never heard of Christmas before! This is where Kagome comes in with her cheery spirit! Presents are given, love is in the air, and Inuyasha is dressed in a Santa suit? Let the holiday madness begin!


Hey!! Here's a cute little Christmas-based Inuyasha Ficlet that I wrote to celebrate the Yuletide cheer!!!

This is my first one-shot, so...ehehe...be nice! Hope you like it! ENJOY!!!!!!!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

Me: Hey there everyone!! chibiNeko192 here!! With my cheery ficlet, Yuletide Affections!!

Lawyers: (sigh) Here we go again…Tiffany-san, please announce you-know-what.

Me: (cheesy look) What? What in the world is the 'you-know-what?'

Lawyers: You're making it hard…

Me: ME? Why can't you just leave me…alone…?

Lawyers: FREEZING GLARE OF FROSTINESS!!!! (eyes begin to glow)

Me: AHHH!! Super powers? YOU'RE THREATENING ME? FINE!!!!! I GIVE!! I do NOT own Inuyasha and the gang!!

Lawyers: Good (shoots beam into sky and puffs of whitefall from the heavens above)

Me: SNOW!!!!

* * *

**GLOSSARY:**

Arigatou Gozaimasu: Thank you very much

Bouzu: A derogatory term for a Buddhist Monk

Daijoubu?: Are you alright?

Gomen (ne): (I'm) Sorry

Houshi: Monk

Hanyou: Half-Demon

Kitsune: Fox

Konnichi wa: Hello

(Meri) Kurisumasu: (Merry) Christmas

Na-? (Nani?): What?

Osuwari: Sit

Sengoku Jidai: Feudal Era

Taijya: Demon Exterminator

Ureshii Noeru: Happy Christmas (I'm not sure if those two words go together, but that's the best I came up with! Gomen!)

Youkai: Demon

* * *

**-**

_**Yuletide Affections**_

-_**

* * *

**_

Kagome sighed as she got out of the well and was greeted by a gust of cold wind in the Sengoku Jidai.

It was the day before Christmas, and she was spending it in the Warring States Era.

Not that she minded, of course. Being around her best friend and experienced taijya, Sango; her young kitsune friend, Shippou; the hilarious houshi, Miroku; and the fiery and handsome hanyou, Inuyasha - Kagome didn't mind being here with her friends for Christmas at all.

She hoisted her bag up after her, filled to the brim once again. Instead of the usual textbooks she brought with her, she had brought instead presents and other things to help her celebrate Christmas in the feudal era.

But still she wondered slightly, did they celebrate Christmas here? Have the kids never received presents and held family gatherings for this special date? Has no one ever heard of Santa Claus or sang any Christmas Carols?

"Oh my," Kagome said aloud, "I'll have to do something about this!"

"KAGOME!!!!!!!"

The said girl turned around and came face to face with something tall, lean, and red.

Kagome blushed a light tinge of pink and said, "Inuyasha..?"

The hanyou's ears twitched upon hearing his name, and he looked down at the shorter girl, who was looking up at him with wide, mischievous eyes.

"Nani desu ka, Kagome?" ("What is it, Kagome?")

"OSUWARI!!!!!!!!"

-

-

-

The ground shook under their feet in the hut.

Sango looked up from the bowl of soup she was slurping, and turned a questioning gaze to the man sitting across from her.

Miroku shook his head. "Just Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Oh. That explains it."

-

-

-

The spell wore off and Inuyasha jumped up, face full of dirt as he glared at a smug looking Kagome and began cursing.

"What the hell was that for?! I didn't do shit this time!! That was fucking uncalled for, wench!"

Kagome stomped up to him and attempted to meet his height, a feat which she was not able to do, since even on her tippy-toes, she only measured up to his chin.

"That was for scaring me! You don't just go around and pop out of nowhere, you know!" Kagome accused, then added as an afterthought, "...AND DON'T CALL ME WENCH!!!"

"Keh!" was all Inuyasha said before picking up Kagome's bag and walking into the forest.

"HEY! Where are you going with my bag?!"

Inuyasha tossed an annoyed look over his shoulder. "What do you think? I'm taking it back to the village. You coming or are you just going to stand around over there all day?"

Kagome puffed herself up and let all her frustration out in one long breath, creating a stream of mist from her mouth due to the chilling air.

She hurried up to Inuyasha, who was waiting for her at the edge of the forest, and walked into the deep woods at his side.

Neither of them spoke for a minute, until Kagome began to shiver.

Inuyasha noticed and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

According to what she had told him about modern clothing in her era, Kagome was wearing a green knitted sweater, white fleece pants, runners, and a snowflake-patterned scarf.

'At least it's not that skimpy school girl uniform,' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome shivered again, and this time Inuyasha sighed and put her bag down onto the barren ground.

Kagome stopped walking, squeezing herself tighter as she tried to keep herself warm, and walked back over to Inuyasha who was a couple paces behind her.

"Na...? Why did you stop, Inuyasha? Is something the matter?" she asked.

Inuyasha gave her a look, then slid his fire-rat haori off his shoulders and handed the warm piece of clothing to Kagome's freezing hands.

She looked at him, surprised.

Inuyasha blinked. Then narrowed his eyes. "What? I thought you were cold. Want it or not?"

Kagome stared at him, then nodded slowly and slipped the haori on. "Aren't you going to be cold, Inuyasha?"

He snorted. "No. I don't get cold and I don't catch colds so don't even bother asking me if I'm going to get pneumonia or frostbite."

Kagome smiled at his defensive attitude. She knew what was going on in his head after knowing him for the past year or so.

"Arigatou, Inuyasha."

-

-

-

Sango, Miroku and Shippou had gathered on the other side of the forest, awaiting Inuyasha and Kagome's return anxiously.

It had been a while, and they were becoming nervous.

"Do you think they're okay?" Shippou asked timidly.

Sango gavehim areassuring look and answered, "Of course, Shippou-chan! It's _Inuyasha _and _Kagome_! They'll be back soon, don't you worry!"

Shippou gave Sango a small grin, though he was still a little unsure.

Miroku suddenly started. He looked into the forest, eyes squinting, and reported, "They're back!"

Shippou sniffed the frosty air delicately and rushed over to where he could smell the lavender scent strongest.

"KAGOME!!!"

Kagome, who was just walking out of the forest with Inuyasha, was suddenly pushed backwards as the weight of a box of _Pot of Gold_ chocolates jumped on her.

She laughed happily. "SHIPPOU-CHAN!!" Kagome squealed, and held him close to her body.

Shippou snuggled into Kagome's warmth while Inuyasha growled inaudibly at Shippou's actions.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome-sama!"

Kagome smiled at her friends. "Konnichi wa, minna-san!! How's everybody been?"

She received random answers from each person. Rolling her eyes, she set Shippou down on the ground before walking up to Inuyasha and giving him a smile.

Inuyasha blushed. "What are you doing? I didn't do anything wrong!"

Kagome giggled. "Do you really think every time I appear to be friendly to you I'll osuwari y-"

Inuyasha kissed cold ground.

Kagome gasped. "Ohmygawsh, Inuyasha! Gomen ne! Daijoubu?

A few seconds later an angry hanyou rose from the ground and glared at Kagome.

An idea popped up in her head. She looked Inuyasha in the eye and put on her best puppy face pout.

Inuyasha was startled and his eyes widened. 'What the hell does she think she's doing?!'

Kagome sniffed and her bottom lip began to quiver.

She watched as Inuyasha's face began to show confusion, horror, and indecisiveness.

Kagome made her body shake purposefully and tears threatened to fall.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. 'That…that _face_ she's making!! Whatever it is she's trying to imitate, it's just so…i-irresistible!! ARGH!!!' he screamed inside his mind.

Making a quick decision, and knowing he'd lose some of his pride today, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms and held her there tightly.

Kagome gasped as her imitation immediately slipped off her face and surprise outlined her features as her hanyou hugged her.

'It's so warm and comforting in his arms…' she thought cosily.

Suddenly Miroku cleared his throat.

The couple broke apart and while Kagome turned a tomato red out of embarrassment, Inuyasha turned crimson out of both humiliation and anger.

"MIROKU!!!!!"

Everyone heard the monk scream like a girl as he ran away from the hot-tempered hanyou.

"I'm sorry if I was ruining an intimate exchange!!" they heard Miroku yell.

"I WAS TRYING TO BE SENTIMENTAL!!! RUIN THE MOMENT, WHY DON'CHA?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Everyone laughed at the two as Inuyasha chased Miroku in circles on a hill.

Sango turned to her best friend andwatched as tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Kagome-chan? Are those tears of joy, mirth, or hurt?" Sango teased playfully.

Kagome giggled and faced Sango. "I do believe they're tears of mirth." The two girls shared a moment of quiet before they burst into laughter again.

Shippou had long since run off to go play tag with the children in the village.

After the laughter had died down Kagome opened her bag and began to dig through it.

Sango peeked over Kagome's shoulder and asked what she was looking for.

To her shock, Kagome shut her bag and whipped around to say that it was 'confidential until further notice.'

Sango nodded and shrieked a second later when she felt a hand caressing her bottom.

"HENTAI!!!!!!!"

Turning scarlet from anger, Sango spun around and punched the lecher behind her with all her strength.

Miroku staggered back and fell onto the hard ground, cupping a bruising cheek in one hand and trying to defend himself from the wrath of "his lovely Sango" with the other.

"Ahhh!! Kami-sama, please save my soul!!" Miroku screeched as Sango slapped him for flavor.

Unfortunately for the poor taijya, the pervert remained conscious and spoke, "My dear Sango, why do you treat me so when I love you like no other?"

Sango's face became beet red in a flash and she set a menacing glare upon the lech. "You do not love me and you know so yourself as well as I. Every time a beautiful girl comes along you grope her and ask them to bear your child. How in the world do you expect me to believe you _love_ ME?"

Sango was about to storm away, close to tears, when Kagome held her back.

"Kagome-chan? What are you doing? Let me go, please!" Sango cried out.

"No. Sango, today is a special day! Please, stay here and hear me out! We'll solve this later."

Sango looked at her friend, defeated. She slouched over to sit next to Kagome on the ground and Miroku moved to sit next to her, but when Sango gave him a withered glance and a frown, he backed away and sat across from her instead while Inuyasha took the previous place.

Kagome looked around at each of her companions and smiled.

"Today is Christmas Eve, the 24th day of December! Christmas Day is tomorrow and in my era, it's a huge holiday that celebrates the birth of Jesus Christ!"

Inuyasha and Sango nodded and Miroku sat still, listening intently. Kagome continued to explain.

"Every year when this time comes around, people get together and enjoy each other's company. Many refer to Christmas as the Season of Giving and everyone gives people that they care about gifts."

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku's eyes widened a bit, and they silently urged Kagome to go on.

"So people get Christmas trees, exchange gifts and cards, sing songs, and have a great time!"

Miroku nodded and said, "It sounds so comforting. I don't think we do anything like that here."

'I thought so,' Kagome said inside her head, "Well then, I guess I'll bring Christmas here to you!"

"What?" Shippou had returned and was looking at Kagome with confused eyes.

"What's…Ku-ri-su-ma-su?" Shippou had a hard time pronouncing that heavy foreign word.

Sango gave a quick explanation to him and as soon as he had grasped the concept of it, he began to bob up and down.

"Oh, Kagome! Are you really, truly going to bring us Kurisumasu?" asked Shippou, obviously excited.

Kagome sweat-dropped. "Yes, Shippou-chan! First of all I'd like to thank you guys for being such great friends! You were always there for me and I'm so glad that I was blessed to know you all."

Sango, Miroku and Shippou smiled at Kagome. Inuyasha was trying to hide his grin – though no one noticed, he was touched by Kagome's words.

The next thing he knew, Kagome was reaching into her pack and pulling out colourful boxes with fancy ribbons and bows all over them.

A fairly large box with pink wrapping paper and red ribbon was handed to Sango; Miroku was thrown a chapter book-sized box in sparkly black paper; Shippou received a bright green round package with little golden bows all around it;and Inuyasha was thrust a large box that barely fit into Kagome's already-squished bag and was decorated with red paper and golden bows.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu!" everyone thanked Kagome.

She smiled, glad that her friends had accepted her gifts. But, why were they not opening them?

Kagome slapped her forehead. "Guys, you're supposed to OPEN the packages! That's where your presents are!"

Sango gave Kagome a surprised look. "You mean this box with pretty paper on it is not the actual gift?"

Kagome grinned and replied, "NOPE!"

Everyone dug into their present, excited because this was their first true 'Kurisumasu.'

Sango pulled out a fresh make-up kit and a bottle of strawberry/cream perfume.

Miroku found an elegantly carved wooden box with numerous exotic sutras and other spells.

Shippou was greeted with a sphere filled with of all sorts of candy.

Inuyasha wrestled with his wrapping paper before ripping it off and out came many things: 50 mini instant ramen packs and…

…A Santa Claus suit.

But of course he had no idea what it was. I mean, from the looks of it you could tell it was clothing and all, but this was the whole ensemble. Black boots, furry fake beard, fake eyeglasses, Santa hat, red suit with white trimmings, black gloves and all.

After Kagome had explained her gifts to everyone but Inuyasha, he raced over to her and immediately thanked her quietly for the ramen, but then demanded her to explain what the red poofy clothes were for, and why there was so much puff and fluff inside the box.

Kagome giggled and held up a picture of THE Santa Claus from her pocket and showed it to Inuyasha.

"Who the hell is that fat man?"

Inuyasha was bonked on the head as Kagome explained, "The Father of Christmas. He's not the holy child, but he was a saint who delivered presents to many needy people in his time and he became known as Santa Claus. His real name was Kristopher Kringle, but people around the world call him different names."

"More than one name?" Inuyasha asked, clearly confused. "But a person can only have one name!!"

"I KNOW THAT." Kagome snapped. "Let me finish. Many people around the globe celebrate this holiday, except for those with other religions. Some call Santa St. Nicholas, some call him the Jolly Happy Man! It's like how you're Inuyasha, but I could call you Dog Demon, Dog Boy, Inuyashie, you know, that kind of thing."

"WHAT?!?!" Inuyasha burst out, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, INUYASHIE? DOG BOY? DOG DEMON?!? THOSE AREN'T NAMES!!!"

With him busy fussing about, Kagome sighed and explained her plan to her friends. Who all nodded and smiled impishly.

"Oh Inuyaaaashaaa!" sang a happy Shippou.

Inuyasha, who had previously been sulking and cursing Kagome for calling him all those weird names, glared at Shippou. "Damn your cheery mood, ass-wipe. Fuck off." Inuyasha flipped Shippou the finger, and as much as the kitsune wanted to chew that finger off, he resisted the urge and walked closer to the fuming hanyou.

"You know, I really wish that we had a Santa Kurasu here." informed Shippou, pronouncing 'Claus' with difficulty and resorting to Japanese substitutions.

"Yeah? Well he's probably not even alive. He's a legend from Kagome's time. Old enough for her time, but too early for ours."

"But Kagome said that all around her era, people dress up as Santa to spread the holiday cheer!"

"What do I care? It's just stupid Kurisumasu! It has nothing to do with us, except for the presents." Inuyasha added as an afterthought.

"IT'S THE SEASON OF GIVING, YOU-"

Inuyasha shot Shippou a dirty look. Shippou glared back. He hadn't said anything!

Behind the bushes, a frantic Sango was trying to keep Kagome from contradicting Inuyasha. 'How DARE he insult Christmas like that?! Why that jerk!' Kagome thought heatedly.

"Why are you still here, fox?" mumbled a grumpy Inuyasha, having not heard Kagome's shrieks of protest.

Shippou shot him a nervous look, and continued, "Well, seeing as you have a Santa suit all up and ready to go, I was wondering if you'd like to dress up as Santa for the kids in the village, or at least just for us, and…"

Inuyasha stopped listening as soon as he picked up the words 'Santa suit' and 'dress up.'

NO WAY WAS HE GOING TO PARADE AROUND AS SOME BLOATED CHEERY OLD FOOL.

"…presents! You should at least do this one thing for us! Kagome would be so happy! You'd make so many little kids happy!! Just think about it! You'd be bringing mountains of festive joy to all the little kids in the village!"

Shippou took in a large breath as he finished off his long speech. He snuck a look at the bush where his plotting companions were and fixed his gaze back at Inuyasha, awaiting an answer.

"Inuyasha? What do you think?"

The hanyou growled, "THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY I'M GOING TO COSPLAY AROUND IN AN OVERSIZED RED JUMPSUIT!"

"But Inuyasha, isn't that pretty similar to what you wear everyday?"

-Silence-

"Shippou…"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"I'm being nice. I'll give you FIVE SECONDS."

"Huh? Five seconds to what? What in the world are you talking abo-"

Inuyasha began chasing Shippou like Sylvester chasing Tweety.

"I GAVE YOU FIVE SECONDS AND YOU WASTED IT BABBLING ON AND ON WITH YOUR FAT MOUTH YOU STINKING KITSUNE!!!!!"

"OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-

-

-

"Is he all right?"

"He's used to it by now."

"But he's never actually passed out before."

Inuyasha heard voices over his head as he slowly opened his amber orbs and saw his friends surrounding him on every side, peering at him in concern.

"ACKKK! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Kagome poked him in the side and he toppled over.

"We're taking care of you, you ungrateful puppy! Now listen here, you're going to dress up as Santa and give the kids of the village a great show or ELSE!!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha fiercely as he sat up and smirked at her.

"What makes you think I'll be willing to do that?"

Kagome got up and walked over to a cube with a cover over it. She lifted the brown rug off and revealed a cage containing all 50 packs of his precious ramen.

Inuyasha gulped. "My ramen…"

It was Kagome's turn to smirk. "It may be the season of giving, but you have to give first before I give to you."

Inuyasha sighed heavily. He knew he'd lost this battle. The risks he would take for the sake of his ramen!

Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kagome wore cheesy smiles on their faces as they looked at Inuyasha triumphantly.

"…Alright, what do you want me to do?"

-

-

-

**AN HOUR LATER**

-

-

-

Inuyasha was clad in the Santa suit. Stuffed full with plush and fluff until his stomach bulged. His hat was on, his fake beard, gloves, boots, and 'jumpsuit' ensemble.

"I look silly."

Miroku chuckled at his friend's demise. "Utterly ridiculous indeed!"

Kagome and Sango turned towards him with evil grins.

Miroku noticed and backed away. "Uh, ladies? What's with that look…?"

A minute later, Miroku stood there with tight green clothing, fake pointy ears, and bells in his hands.

Inuyasha caught sight of his comrade and laughed his heart out.

"Man, Miroku!! You should see yourself!! What the hell are you supposed to fucking be?!"

Kagome and Sango smirked at Miroku's embarrassment as Sango answered, "Houshi-sama here is an elf. According to Kagome, elves are 'Santa's little helpers.'"

The two girls cried out in mirth before tears began streaming down their faces due to how hard they were laughing.

Inuyasha and Miroku stole nervous glances at each other and sighed.

Might as well get this over with.

Shippou was standing by the doorway admiring the new outfits his two male companions were sporting.

He had a look of pure puzzlement as he observed their attire.

"They look the same to me."

-

-

-

"CHILDREN, GATHER 'ROUND!! COME SEE THE MAN OF THE HOUR!!" announced a joyous Kagome.

Little by little, youngsters came out of their houses along with their parents and stared at Kikyou's reincarnation, the apprentice miko, Kagome-sama.

Kagome had brought rolls and rolls of tinsel and garland and had draped it all over herself, Sango, and Shippou.

Sango fingered the shimmering silver garland she had wrapped around her head. "Kagome-chan? Are you sure this stuff is harmless? There could be a demon lurking in it."

Kagome laughed. "Of course not, Sango-chan! This is from my era, and no demons reside there, as far as I know."

Shippou jumped up and down, whirling a loose strand of tinsel like a hoop, capturing the children of the village's attention and the parents' astonishment.

"Mother, Mother! May I please go and see that red man?" asked a little girl in a simple yellow yukata.

The lady beside the child smiled and nodded her approval.

The girl gave a shriek of delight and rushed over to Inuyasha, who was looking at the small child at his feet.

"Konnichi wa!"

"Uh…" said the oh-so-intelligent hanyou.

Kagome sighed and bent down in front of the little girl. "Konnichi wa! Watashi wa Kagome desu! Anata dachi no o-namae wa?" ("Hello! I am Kagome! What's your name?")

The little girl turned her eyes towards Kagome and a huge smile lit up her cute features. 'She reminds me of Rin…' thought Kagome.

"Ahh! Kagome-miko-sama!" the girl went on her hands and knees and bowed her head low. "Dozo yorishiku! Watashi wa Kiku desu!" ("Nice to meet you! I am Kiku!)

Kagome smiled gently and lifted the small girl up. "You don't have to show such formalities towards me, Kiku-chan! Just call me Kagome."

"Yes, Kagome-sama!"

"Okay, that will do too, I guess."

"Who is that man, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome looked at where Kiku was pointing. She let out a chuckle, "That is Santa Claus, Kiku-chan! Tomorrow is Christmas and every year Santa comes along and gives presents to good little girls and boys. Have you been good this year, Kiku-chan?"

Kiku looked at the young miko with wide eyes. "You mean, Santa Ku-ra-su," Kiku had trouble pronouncing 'Claus.'

"…he gives free toys to us poor folk?"

Inuyasha snorted and Sango shot him a glare. He gulped and reached into the brown sack that Kagome had given –or rather, ordered him- to carry around, and pulled out a present.

He bent down and handed the gift to the amazed little girl.

"There you go, Kiku-chan. Merry Christmas." Kagome said kindly.

Kiku looked at the two young adults before her, and her stunned eyes found the small package in her lap.

She picked it up. It was a box covered with green paper and red ribbon tied around it.

"A-Arigatou Gozaimasu, Santa Kurasu-sama."

Inuyasha nodded curtly at the child as she ran back to her expecting mother, holding her gift in her two little hands.

As soon as the other children of the village saw young Kiku with the beautiful box, they were granted permission by their elders and each and every one of them rushed towards Inuyasha, while he flung the colourful parcels into the crowd randomly.

Kagome sweat-dropped and pushed Miroku into the crowd.

"You're Santa's little helper!! Do your job, and help him!"

"What am I supposed to be again?"

"AN ELF, BOUZU! A CHEERY, HELFUL, MIDGETY ELF!!!!" yelled an exasperated Sango.

Kagome and Shippou laughed as Sango chased Miroku around the kids, entertaining them while 'Santa' handed out the Christmas presents.

-

-

-

Many hours later, an exhausted Inuyasha flumped down on the ground and heaved a sigh.

"You okay there, Santa?"

He turned around and saw Kagome looking intently at him.

"From this moment on, I'm swearing off kids."

Kagome laughed at him and sat down beside him.

The children had long since returned to their homes and the rest of their friends had retreated back to the hut.

"You know, this Christmas has got to be the most exciting one I've had yet." Kagome said happily.

"What's so different about this one than the others?" asked a puzzled Inuyasha, still clad in his red jumpsuit, but not as puffed up since during his little escapade, all of the stuffing had fell out from under his coat.

Kagome let out of laugh that rang through Inuyasha's ears like a song. She placed her delicate head onto his sturdy shoulder and he immediately stiffened.

Kagome looked up and noticed Inuyasha was looking very rigid. "Is something wrong, Inuyasha?"

He relaxed somewhat and shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong, I'm just tired."

"You? Tired? Because of rampaging kids?"

Inuyasha growled lightly. Kagome hit him on the head playfully and responded, "Aw, I'm just joking! But yes, this year was different from the others, because I got to spend it here with all of my friends, and you."

Inuyasha looked at the girl beside him. 'And me?' he thought. "What do you mean? Am I not your friend? Why am I different? Is it because I'm-"

"No! Inuyasha, it's NOT because you're a _hanyou_." Kagome assured him, stressing the word NOT.

"You're not included in that place in my heart-" Inuyasha stiffened. "-because you're more than just a friend to me."

Kagome began to blush heatedly as Inuyasha began to absorb what she had just said.

"W-We better get back to the hut now, I-Inuyasha." Kagome said shakily, and got up. "The others might be worrying about u-us."

As she began to walk away, Inuyasha leaped up and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, pulling her back lightly and she complied.

"Kagome…"

She didn't look at him.

"…what did you mean by I'm more than just a friend to you?"

This time Kagome spun around and, gathering up all her courage, she flung herself on Inuyasha, wrapping her arms around his body and hugging him with all her might.

Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up so high into his bangs you could barely see them.

Kagome laid her head on his chest and sighed, "I've always wanted to do this, Inuyasha, but I was alwaysafraid. Right now though, I guess...I don't know. It's probably just the holiday magic that's gotten into me…"

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's tiny figure unsurely. "What were you afraid of?"

Kagome didn't speak for a while. If only for just a moment, he could forget about their shard-collecting journey, Naraku, and Kikyou. If only he knew that she, Kagome,was there for him, and always would be. Still a little nervous, she answered him wearily.

"Rejection."

"Kagome, I-"

She put a finger on his lips and looked up into his face. "Don't say anything, Inuyasha. I'm sorry if this is wrong, but I just couldn't help myself."

Inuyasha pushed her finger away from his mouth, still able to feel her warm touch burning on his lips, despite the bitter cold air drifting around them.

Kagome eyes beheld a look of confusion, until Inuyasha pulled up something from behind him.

Her eyes bugged out as she stared at what he had in his hand. She stood, unmoving, with one of Inuyasha's arms still around her, speechless.

"I found this in the forest earlier before you arrived. You see, even here in this era, we have some traditions, one that I believe has carried on to your time as well…"

Inuyasha took a deep breath and continued, "…you probably recognize this, I mean, if you didn't you wouldn't look so surprised." He smirked at her. "If you're wondering why I have this, it's 'cuz I felt _pity_ for it. Looking so dreary and all - you see it drooping? It reminded me of you. I couldn't resist."

Kagome closed her open mouth and crossed her arms, silently glaring at the hanyou.

Inuyasha continued to look smug as he dangled the object over their heads and looked at Kagome with a glint in his eyes.

"Do you believe in mistletoe?"

Kagome's jaw gave way as her mouth dropped open. 'Nani?!' she thought desperately.

She and Inuyasha were standing so close. As thoughts began whirling around in her head, Inuyasha moved closer to her, which she didn't notice until his nose touched hers.

"Inuyasha…"

"Ureshii Noeru, Kagome," and with that, Inuyasha bent forwards an inch and their lips met for the first real time.

Kagome sighed in pure delight and smiled against her hanyou's soft lips as he deepened the kiss.

One last thought entered her distracted conscience before she drifted off.

'I love Christmas…'

-

-

-

Sango jumped slightly as she felt a cold substance grace her skin.

She and Miroku were standing outside of hut. It had been almost half an hour and Kagome and Inuyasha still had yet to return.

Miroku looked at Sango, having noticed her sudden movement, and looked towards the sky.

"Why would you look at that? It's snowing!" stated Miroku.

Sango nodded as white flakes of powder began falling from the heavens.

"You know, when I was traveling once, before I met all of you, I heard an interesting tale."

Miroku's eyes shone as he watched the snow float around his body.

"It is said that snow is a symbol of love, purity, and innocence. That whenever it begins to snow, somewhere in the world, whether it be close or far, two people have declared their innermost desires, mainly, love."

Sango looked at Miroku, shocked. 'Did he make up that story? Seems like it...'

"It leads me to wonder, Sango, that Inuyasha and Kagome, who we know both harbour deep feelings for each other, have been gone for a while now. Together. Doesn't it make you question if the reason it is suddenly snowing, because of them?"

Sango snorted. "That is one of the most pathetic stories I have ever heard in my life. Get real, Houshi-sama. It snows because it's winter and it's cold. End of story. It's as simple as that."

Miroku looked at Sango. True, that was the logical way to explain why it was snowing, but it doesn't hurt to believe in something greater or to exaggerate.

Sango gazed at the whiteness coming from above. A tiny snowflake landed on her nose and melted. She giggled softly.

"However, I have to admit - snow is beautiful." She said as she watched her surroundings being slowly covered with a thin layer of snow.

"But it could never be as beautiful as you, Sango."

She gave the monk beside her a startled look. Miroku smiled at her, thinking,'This is it. When she's not about to pummel meinto oblivion and is actually listening to me as if I'm a normal human being. I have to say this now.'

Miroku looked deep into those never-ending pools of coffee brown and spoke, "Sango, ever since I first laid eyes on you, I could feel a connection between us. I've never felt this way about any other woman before. I would gladly give up anything for your trust and your love."

Sango gasped lightly. Had Miroku the lecherous monk just announce to her that he loved her? That he wanted her love in return as well? Could she truly place her loyalty in such a flirtatious man?

Miroku saw her hesitation and walked closer towards her until he was right in front of her.

He raised his un-cursed hand and gently lifted up Sango's face, which had been looking at the hoary ground. Still she would not look him in the eye as she tilted her gaze sideways.

"Sango…I know I have done many things in the past which are – inappropriate," Miroku struggled to find the right word to describe his past actions. "But I'm willing to change – for you."

Her eyes, which had been deliberately looking off to the side, focused on Miroku right after he finished his confession. Those deep pools of navy blue burned into her chocolate brown orbs.

She knew then. There was no mistake, no doubt in her mind at that moment.

Miroku was the one for her.

Sango leaned her head into his and his lips captured hers in a gentle kiss. It was enough for the both of them to realize how they felt about each other.

"Meri Kurisumasu, Sango."

She smiled up at the man she now knew she had loved all along, and him her.

"Meri Kurisumasu...Miroku."

-

-

-

Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to the hut hand in hand and were greeted by an interesting sight.

'Sango and Miroku?' they both though simultaneously.

The couple before them was locked together in a passionate kiss.

Kagome blushed a deep scarlet and Inuyasha choked on his saliva.

Sango heard them first and broke off their show of affection and immediately turned a shade of red none thought possible.

Miroku looked at his love, puzzled, until he saw Inuyasha and Kagome standing there, awed by their 'performance.'

"Out in the open too, Miroku. Get a room." Spat Inuyasha, though he was happy that the two had finally gotten together.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, nudging him with her elbow lightly. "Don't be so rude!"

Inuyasha just pouted and Kagome put her hand around his waist as his found its way around her shoulder.

It was time for Miroku and Sango to be surprised this time.

"You two…" Miroku spoke slowly.

"…together?" Sango asked weakly.

Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed lightly and nodded.

"Well, I mean, finally! Took you two long enough!" Miroku exclaimed, smiling giddily after a few moment's silence.

Inuyasha gaped at him. "What do you mean, US? What about you and Sango? You guys are the ones who took long enough!"

Sango and Kagome smiled. Equally content that everyone was happy and everything was back to 'normal.'

Sango turned to Kagome and grinned, "Kagome-chan, arigatou gozaimasu, for bring this new holiday to us. Without Kurisumasu, I don't know if any of us would've gotten together."

Kagome laughed. "Well, in the end we probably would have- I hope. I just sped up the process. But yes, this has been one of the most enjoyable days I've ever had."

"Me too."

Miroku and Inuyasha stopped bickering to see the girls smiling at them.

'Eerie,' they both thought.

Suddenly they were both glomped by the two girls and fell backwards into the now 2 foot deep snow with their women leaning over them, pinning them to the ground.

Shippou ran out from the hut and saw his companions covered in snow and laughing their heads off as if there was no tomorrow.

"Creepy," he muttered, and suddenly an idea popped up in his brain.

Smiling uncontrollably, Shippou pounced on Kagome, who was above Inuyasha, causing her to fall right on top of him.

Seeing this, Miroku and Sango dived on top of their friends, and dog-piled Inuyasha. No pun intended.

Being the smallest, Shippou lunged out from under Miroku and gasped for air.

"Happy holidays!" he squealed, and ran as fast as he could away from the pile of people as Inuyasha got up slowly and everyone fell off him.

Steam poured out of Inuyasha's dog ears and he began chasing his companions all around the village while everyone shouted out different messages.

"Merry Christmas!!"

"Season's Greetings!!"

"Yuletide Cheer!!"

"GET BACK HERE!!!!!"

-

-

-

* * *

- 

I hope you enjoyed it! My first one-shot! Please be nice and review kindly!!

I wish all of you a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!

-

With lots of love,

**chibiNeko192**


End file.
